


A spell of 'I Love You'.

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, i just wanted some harutakaaaas, not edited really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's embarrassed to admit, and he's waiting. A rain helps them and gives them a chance for it. Post-STR. Based on the song 2nd SIDE from The Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spell of 'I Love You'.

The rain grew even heavier by every single second, hiding Takane’s heartbeat that grew stronger by every second--- even on a faster pace than the rain. Obviously Haruka didn’t hear such a miniscule sound, but he noticed how she sighed. Takane and Haruka were just walking out together, her pushing him in his wheelchair, when it suddenly rains and they have to take cover in nearby park. Takane doubt they could get back to the hospital room soon, knowing the weather would make it hard for them to return.

“Takane, should I just use ‘it’?” Haruka said, referring to his powers. If he does use his powers, he could be strong enough to carry his wheelchair, allowing them to share an umbrella at the very least.

“N—no, don’t! You’re still recovering—we don’t know what bad thing might happen if you overuse it right now...”

“Then, what are we going to do?”

“Wait for the rain to stop here, obviously!” Takane yells, quite loud among the rain. She sighed once again once she noticed her loudness, before gazing towards the raining sky. It was grey, and the wind was really cold that she started shivering.

Haruka was one to notice. He extends his arms with a warm smile, and Takane didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Okay, come here sit down with me, Takane.”, was all he said, grinning. Takane blushes and stutters her upcoming words, but then she just went to the nearby seat, sitting there. It was enough for an answer of ‘no’.

“Eeeh? Won’t it be warm if we hugged each other? Sit here, Takane!”, Haruka said innocently, as if he didn’t feel any shame from the act of letting Takane sit in his laps.

“T—there’s no way I’m sitting in your lap...!” Takane said, stuttering a little bit as she shifted her gaze away from Haruka, not being able to gaze to his round eyes in embarrassment. Honestly, she would loved his warmth and his hug, but she won’t admit to it just yet.

Really, how could he be like that?! She wondered. They aren’t even dating yet, aren’t they? Sure, Takane have kept this feeling for too long, but there’s too much that happened that she have yet to confess. Haruka didn’t say anything about it but she is sure he’s being affectionate more than the past. Was it a ‘yes’? Being in rain alone here might be her chance to ask, but it was all too sudden...

As she thought to herself, Haruka pulled her in, letting her sit in his laps a bit forcefully. He hugged her, and Takane could feel her heartbeat grew even faster. 

“Takane,” he whispered to her ears--- she was overwhelmed that she felt like she could faint, but she didn’t--- “You’re wet...”

Hearing that, Takane stomped on his feet without any warning.

“P—Pervert!” she yells out, blushing. How could he said such shameless things in her ears?! Well, she finally noticed perverted things wasn’t what he meant—Takane was just being way too conscious about it. She quickly gets off his laps, but Haruka pulls her closer.

“I mean, your clothes! Is it really okay? You’ll get a cold....” Haruka said--- not being offended at all as he gazed upon her wet jacket, still remembering how she shields him from the rain to get here.

“It’s fine, really.” She brushes Haruka’s hands away from her shoulder before he could grab her back for a hug. 

“No, it’s not!” Haruka pouts, and Takane found it really cute—if it wasn’t for this situation. “I wouldn’t want the girl I love to be sick, anyways...”

By those words, Takane ends up blushing and stuttering in a mess again. Haruka noticed his wordings, as he gazes down shyly, scratching the back of his ear, but Takane wasn’t even looking. She’s feeling awkward as she kept on stuttering words that can’t be comprehended. Somehow, she should knew it deep in her heart, but when it was spoken out loud like this...

“A—ah... Sorry. I waited for Takane to confess first... but...”

“N—No, it’s okay....! Don’t feel sorry! Please!” Takane said, blushing, before she calmed down and sighed. Somehow, Haruka felt like he did something really wrong.

“Takane? Um... could it be--- you don’t mean it that way? Sorry...”

“N---no! I--- I love you, okay? It’s just...” Tears begin to stream from her eyes, he noticed--- “I’m just--- overwhelmed....”

“Then, let’s do it more nicely, then?” He wiped away her tears, smiling as he said; “I love you, Takane.”

“Me too, you idiot. I love you, Haruka.”

Haruka smiled gently at her to affirm her once again, and she felt like a mess as she cried over his shoulder, feeling at ease after her feelings for the toughest years of her life have been poured for a return. Haruka hugged her gently, patting her in the head as he hold her dearly in his arms, both of them kept on whispering words of love.

Her tears of happiness kept on dropping for a while, until the raindrops had stopped and begin forming a huge rainbow in the sky. The rain have stopped, and they could go back soon.

“Ah, it’s sunny again, Takane!” Haruka said, patting her in the shoulder, though it wasn’t really necessary as Takane had noticed the truth from how the sound of the rain stopped. “Let’s go back!”

Right after it, she got over her tears. Now, he could clearly see how Takane smiled at him with the brighest smile--- even brighter than the rainbow forming above her.

He couldn’t help pulling her in again for a kiss.


End file.
